Boys Night Out
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: Co-written with meme. Fulton and Portman help save two of the Ducks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own the ducks, Disney does. The only things we do own are our imaginations, which are evident in this story. 

Feedback: Please.

Authors Note: Okay, I don't have anything to say yet, so, review and we will, I guess. This is a story that I'm co-writing with Meme, a very good author on this site. Anyway, enjoy!

~*Angel*~

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

Charlie stood in front of his bathroom mirror running his fingers over the two-week-old beard that was forming on his chin. Looking over at the razor that sat lonely on the sink shelf and he shook his head, rubbing his tongue over his teeth. They were in desperate need of brushing and his hair was crying for a comb. To say he ' d spent the last fourteen days moping about the house like some heart sick teenage girl would the understatement of the galaxy. He'd spent most of the time catching up on his talk shows and knew all the soap opera characters on channel six by name.   
  
Charlie had never strived for acceptance in his life, being one of the only gay students in Eden Hall had taught him that allot of people can' t see others for who they are. It had seemed only right that he'd fallen in love with the first warm body that had taken him as a whole person and not just a stereotypical gay teen. Before Bret, who he began dating his freshmen year in college there had been only one other man in his life, that had been Adam Banks. Things with Banks had been brittle to say the least, the couple had formed early in their sophomore year and had been on again off again until graduation. When school ended Adam had taken a contract with the NHL bypassing college and Charlie in the process. 

Charlie had been utterly heart broken for a while, much the same, as he was right then. But then Bret Aston came along and changed all of that. The two were inseparable and got along fantastically, Bret had been just what Charlie needed to get passed his feelings for Banks. Aston accepted him for who he was and loved him in spite of it. They stayed together for four years without so much as an argument, then one day Bret got bored and left leaving nothing more then a cheesy John Dear note. For the second time in five years Charlie felt like his heart had been ripped out and lost the will to live. That is what brought them to the situation they were in now.   
  
"A shower Charlie, take a shower. " Fulton stuck his head in the bathroom door to find his friend standing in the middle of the room in a pair of faded old boxers and a wholly wife beater. 

" Why should I bother? " Charlie wined, closing the lid on the toilet and sitting down. 

" Because you stink dude. " Portman commented, entering the small lavatory as well, sliding an arm around Fulton ' s waist in the process, he normally tried to keep the affection to a minimum in front of their emotionally devastated pal but sometimes he just couldn't' t control himself. 

"And we're not taking you out like that, your hair's a mess, your breath is kicking like Van Dam and it looks like you got fruit mold growing on your upper lip." Fulton added. 

Charlie rolled his light eyes and scratched his cheek. "I don't want to go, there's a really great movie on Fox Family tonight and I planned on watching it. " 

" Well you better tape it buddy, cause we're bigger then you, so between the two of us we'll carry your ass piggy back style." Dean declared. 

Fulton looked at his old captain sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Plus you haven't been out of this house since Bret moved out, it's time Charlie." 

---------------------------

"Don't forget, the apartment's mine for tonight." Roger said to his roommate Adam.

"No need to worry, I'll be gone by eight." Adam said walking from his room to the bathroom, towel in hand.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked setting the table in the living room for his date that night.

"I'm going out with an old friend from my old hockey team. Haven't seen him in a long time, I wonder what he looks like now. I'll be out in a few minutes." Adam disappeared into the room.

He leaned against the sink counter, breathing deeply, staring down into the drain. "Breathe, Adam, breathe. You're just going out with Portman. You can do this." He peered up, looking into the mirror. "Ah, who am I kidding? I can't do this. Ah, shit." His vision shifted to the clock on the wall behind him. 

He stripped down to nothing and stepped into the warm stream of water coming from the faucet above him. He quickly showered after hearing a knock on the door, Roger declaring that his friend was here.

---------------------------

"So, how long have you known Adam?" Roger asked the tall, buff man that was standing with him in the living room of his apartment.

"Since, hmm, a long time ago. We were on the Junior Olympics USA team together. That was, well, we were about twelve or thirteen then." Dean spit out talking to the short, dark haired man. "How long have you known him?" He questioned.

"A few years. He needed a place to stay and I had an extra bedroom, so, it fit." He laughed lightly. "I have to go finish making dinner. Please, make yourself comfortable, he should be out of the shower any minute." Roger said and as if on cue, Adam walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Hey, Portman, long time no see. How's it going?" Adam walked up to Dean and pulled him into a hug while Roger left the room.

"Hey, Banksie. Life's been better, though things are going great with Fulton and me." Dean said pulling away from his friend.

"You two still together? Wow, how long has it been now, four, five years?" Adam questioned. 

"Five, I think we're doing better now than we ever have." Dean laughed. "Anyway, you ready to go? Life's waiting." He pointed to the door that led to the outside world.

"Yeah, just need to get my shoes on and grab my wallet. I'll be right back." Adam left with a smile shining on his face.

He had forgotten what a great friendship he had with Dean, he was glad he called him for a night out on the town. In all truth, he'd been trying to reacquaint himself with his whole high school hockey team, but there was just one phone call he was struggling to make. His call to Charlie. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where are we going?" Adam asked sliding into Portman's Durango.

"Fulton and I planned on going to dinner then a club, so we're meeting him at the restaurant." Portman explained driving out onto the busy street.

"So, how's life been?" Adam asked. 

"Hella good. I got my man, my job, and my money, nothing could be better than that." Portman laughed.

"Sounds pretty damn good. You all are so lucky, I mean, getting a real job." Adam said dreamily.

"A real job, Banks? You did pretty damn good yourself, NHL contract at eighteen? All us Ducks wished we were you." Portman said getting on the entrance to the highway.

"And here I was wishing I was all of you. I wanted to go to college, I just didn't know if this would be my only opportunity for the NHL. I'm doing great with everything, I guess, just not my love life." Adam laughed lightly with Portman. 

"So, where's this restaurant?" Adam asked breaking the comfortable silence almost twenty minutes later.

"Right off this exit." Portman turned the car onto the exit ramp and slowed to a stop at the stop light. 

_---------_

'Why did I even come?' Charlie thought, pulling at the collar of his shirt. 'They should've just let me stay at home and watched TV. I'm not in the mood for this.'

He closed his eyes and brought his water glass to his lips, letting the cool liquid coat his tongue. When he lifted his lids again, he was shocked. A face he'd only seen on the covers of magazines and on ESPN, for years. In the entrance to the restaurant standing at Portman's right hand side, stood Adam Banks. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was looking from table to table for Fulton. Then his eyes laid on Charlie and the look on his face seemed to match the feeling Charlie was having.

Adam turned and crashed right into Portman's chest as the larger Bash Brother directed him to turn around and go into the dinning area. The closer they got, the tighter Charlie's chest started to seem, like all the air was being squeezed from his lungs.

_--------_

"I can't do this." He whispered fiercely to Fulton, leaning across the table. He pushed back his chair and was about to get up, but Fult grabbed his arm.

"No, Charlie." Fulton told him.

"You tricked me." Banks accused, giving Portman a sideways glance as the walked toward the other two men.

"We did," Dean nodded. "But it had to be done."

Adam sat down rigidly in the seat between Fulton and Charlie. His hands shaking as he unfolded his napkin and spread it on his lap. He couldn't even lift his eyes to look at the clear eyed boy across from him.  The one that had held his heart all those years ago. That had been a different time, they were different people. Just silly high school boys, in puppy love. But then why couldn't he stop that stupid quiver in his stomach at the sight of Charlie Conway.

He sipped his water, feeling the cold sensation soothe his suddenly burning throat. When he spoke his voice came out scratchy and dry, as if he didn't take a sip at all. "Fulton, long time, no talk, man." He turned his head to the side and coughed what he could, clearing his throat a bit. "How's life been treating you?" His voice was almost normal, but still shook with his nervousness.

"Been good. I'm working on my charity foundation, Hope-for children who need better childhoods. Hope meaning Hockey Offers Perfect Escape. Um… we're doing really good so far, we've got about seventeen hundred dollars donated so far, and with what we get we're going to make an ice rink in a few areas that don't have any and open some hockey shops for the less fortunate people of Minnesota." Fulton explained.

"Wow." Adam laughed. "Seems like you'll do anything you can for these kids." Adam said.

"I don't want them to have to wait for someone like I did." Fulton explained.

"I'd love to donate some money; it's a really great cause, Fult." Adam said.

"I'll talk to you about it all later then." Fulton said and turned to talk to Portman.

"Charlie." Adam choked. Charlie's eyes slowly rose upward to meet Adam's, a shock passed between them that wouldn't let either go. Slowly, but surely, their breathing increased, sweat breaking out under their shirts. Adam's eyes shone with something undetectable to Charlie, and he had to break away, before that thing held him captive. "How have you been?" Adam asked, turning his eyes above Charlie, looking at the wall behind that man he once swore he loved.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter, Meme-Ann and I are very happy we got them. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been out of Ducky love since I posted the last, but I'm back, I think. So, we hope to have the next chapter up soon. Bye!

~*Angel*~


End file.
